The Pocky Game
by DragonFang2011
Summary: A story request from DragonEmpress2012. Tsubasa and Kyoya are somehow forced into playing a certain game... mentioned in the title... (hint hint)... This was somehow fun to make. Please excuse my pathetic attempts at humor, and read if you dare.


Kyoya: DragonFang2011 does not own Metal Fight Beyblade. And I can't believe she actually wrote this piece of crap!

Me: This was a story request from DragonEmpress2012, and it was made a couple of weeks ago, so basically, I'm late. I must admit I almost chickened out because I've never written a story... quite like this... before... *shudders*

Tsubasa: It's your first time writing a story without Ryuga in it. *pats my back* Congratulations.

Ryuga: *sitting in his emo corner, cultivating mushrooms* I feel abandoned...

Me: I still love you, Ryuga!

* * *

"I can't believe they're making us do this," Kyoya muttered.

Tsubasa let out a small, frustrated sigh and tossed the little box of Pocky from one hand to the other, listening to the rattle of the snacks inside. He dreaded what they had to do next. "How did we get into this mess, anyway?" he asked his companion.

Kyoya shrugged. "Let's just get this over with."

**oOo**

Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Benkei, and Yu stared at the two teens from across the room.

"Um... Madoka?"

"Yes, Gingka?"

"Why'd you blackmail Tsubasa and Kyoya into playing the Pocky Game?"

Madoka was silent for a few seconds. "I thought it would be fun. And Yu was actually the one who provided me with the pictures."

…

"So far, I'm having a blast."

**oOo**

"I refuse to do this." Kyoya crossed his arms.

"I do, as well," Tsubasa said.

Yu waved two pictures in front of their faces. One showed Tsubasa picking a wedgie... with some difficulty. The other showed Kyoya hugging a green lion plushie as he slept. "We have the power, fools!" he exclaimed in a singsong voice.

Who knew that the little kid could be so evil?

Tsubasa put one end of a Pocky stick into his mouth, and Kyoya hesitantly took the other end. They looked over at the others. Gingka took out a bucket of popcorn and shoved a handful of the food into his mouth. "Go on, you two!"

The silver-haired teen closed his eyes tightly and made a face.

Bite.

Bite.

Bite.

Bite.

_Just imagine a girl instead of Kyoya..._

… Bite.

Tsubasa felt soft, warm lips on his. His golden eyes shot open and stared into Kyoya's wide cornflower-blue ones. He could feel his hot breath on his face and was close enough to see every detail of his trademark scars.

The other teen seemed to be... just as disgusted as Tsubasa was.

"BLECH!" both of them yelped, pulling away from each other. Kyoya wiped his mouth with his shirt. "DA FUQ? That was the most repulsive, sickening, awful thing I have ever done!" he hissed, standing up. "I have never felt so humiliated in my entire life."

Benkei shrugged. "Well, Kyoya buddy, lighten up! It's gotta be less embarrassing than that lion plushie..."

"How dare you talk about Daisy that way, you fat stalker, you!"

"Kyoya!" Benkei sobbed.

Kenta piped up. "... 'Daisy' has a mane..."

"I love her!" Kyoya snapped.

"..."

Tsubasa stood. "Well, I'm out of here..."

The silver-haired teenager exited the B-Pit and immediately felt the heat of summer battering down on his head. He heard light footsteps padding towards him. "Can I get some ice-cream, Tsubasa?" Yu asked, pulling on the teen's shirt.

"No. And you will tell no one about what happened in there. Or you won't be getting any ice-cream for a month."

"But Tsubasa~!"

"If you want ice-cream so badly, then why don't you hand over those pictures?"

Upon receiving said pictures, Tsubasa tore them into shreds and dropped them into a trash can. Then, he purchased Yu's favorite ice-cream from the nearby store and handed the cone to the blond-haired boy. "Here," he said. "Happy?"

"Mm-hm." Yu licked his ice-cream, grinning in delight. "But here's another secret! Madoka has copies of those pictures. And she took one of you and Kyoya kissing on her phone, which she stores inside her laptop bag, and it's not indestructible."

Tsubasa was already walking back to the B-Pit.

* * *

Me: Never again...


End file.
